


Bibliophile

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mayor Peyton Charles, Prompt Fill, Set in...it's anyone's guess, Someone Needs to Tell Blaine Not to Pull on Peyton's Pigtails, These Idiots Don't Know How to Flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Peyton comes to the Scratching Post.





	Bibliophile

Even before he truly sees the unannounced guest, Blaine knows who has just entered the  _ Scratching Post _ by the sound of their footsteps. Sure, many of the girls wear heels, but their steps are smaller, and with less purpose. This person walks like they own the place. On a bad day, if she’d ask him for the rights, he might even just say ‘yes’.

“Mayor Charles, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asks, more as a greeting than an actual question. If he were actually in trouble -- or more than his usual amount of predicaments -- he currently would be confronted with Liv Moore and her detective friend, not the  _ leading lady  _ of Seattle.

“Acting mayor,” Peyton corrects him, politely refusing Candy’s offer of a drink.

“It’s on the house,” Blaine reassures her, but she shakes her head again. “Business or pleasure?” he continues.

“Strictly business,” she replies, coming to stand in front of his desk. She’s not taking a seat, is she? Very well, he can deal with that. Blaine leans back in his chair and folds his arms behind his head.

“That’s a shame. Personally, I’m quite a fan of mixing both.” He grins. She rolls her eyes and drops a manila folder on the cherry wood surface, a few sheets of paper spilling out of it. He’s seen them before. “My tax returns,” he comments. He knows she wants him to open the folder and take a look, but that would be too easy. He likes yanking her chain, and he knows that beneath all the eye-rolling, she likes it too. Peyton Charles needs to be challenged, and he, Blaine DeBeers, is nothing if not _very_ challenging.

“Humour me, and have your accountant jot down some realistic numbers?” she asks him. “I have more important things to do than deal with your income, but since you’re the city’s supplier of brains…” She lets her sentence trail off.

“Sure thing, Miss Mayor,” Blaine answers, yelling out: “Don E.!” His assistant manager comes running in immediately. “Add this to my reading pile.” Blaine throws the folder across the office like a frisbee, hitting the other man straight in the face. Peyton looks like she’s between a migraine and a laugh. 

“You have a ‘reading pile’?” she wonders out loud. “You know how to read?”

“Ha. Ha.” Blaine gets up from behind his desk, ready to show Peyton out. “To know a man’s library is, in some measure, to know his mind.” Peyton hums in agreement.

“Yours must be very empty then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, iZombie fandom! After finally getting season 5 here, I decided to try and write my first fic. :) I'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> Crossposted on [tumblr](https://findwhatyourefightingfor.tumblr.com/post/188653782218/for-to-know-a-mans-library-is-in-some-measure).


End file.
